elevator encounters
by all-things-random
Summary: Star trek Spock/uhura Rated M Summary: this it's a short one shot i thought would be fun to write. "what do you need? Tell me ... Tell me""i need ... I need ..." Another take on the elevator scene. Fliffy. enjoy x don't own image x


mmary: this it's a short one shot i thought would be fun to write. "what do you need? Tell me ... Tell me""i need ... I need ..." Another take on the elevator scene. Fluffy.

So hi. I'm new to the tar Trek world, I don't normally stray from the normal stories i write, but i couldn't get this out of my head and needed to put it on paper. Enjoy. I may continue it into a multi chap but i don't know yet x

Spock walked into the elevator, closed his eyes and breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Spock" a voice said and he opened his eyes to see Lt. Uhura looking back at him, worry etched onto her face

"Lt. Uhura" Spock replied as a greeting. The doors closed and Lt. Uhura stopped the elevator from moving by pressing the emergency stop button.

"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry" she said and Spock felt his heart beat quicken as she leaned in and their lips crushed together in a simple kiss before she kissed around his face and hugged him. He tried not to react, but the human in him demanded that he hug her back, so he did. He rest his head on her shoulder and breathed in her natural scent. He felt her speaking in his ear and pulled his head out of her shoulder

"what do you need? Tell me ... Tell me" she asked, pulling away. Spock knew what he should tell her and he went to reach for the button to restart the elevator, but stopped. She didn't ask what he thinks he needed. She asked what he actually needed. But he didn't know what he needed.

"i need ... I need ..." Spock stuttered, a first for him, but couldn't come up with an answer so he sighed and said the only thing he could

"i need everyone ... To continue performing admirably" he said, knowing that wasn't what he needed. He then pressed the button.

Uhura nodded at him and leaned in to kiss him again, this one more passionate. Spock, without thinking, re-pressed the elevator emergency stop button and Uhura pulled away, confusion wrote all over her face

"I'm sorry, it was illogical to do that" Spock said and pressed the button again. Uhura chuckled and kissed him again, but he pressed the button, yet again. But this time he held her to him so she wouldn't pull away and pushed her against the elevator wall

"Spock" Uhura said into his mouth and he rest his forehead against hers to look at her "i don't think this is the best way to forget about what's happened and is still happening" she sighed, as much as she wanted it.

"i agree that it is illogical" he said and started kissing her again, silencing her objections, replacing them with a soft hum of appreciation.

Spock reached around her head and pulled out the band that was holding her hair up, causing it the flow out around her face. Spock pulled back to admire her

"you are beautiful" he whispered and resumed kissing her.

"Uhura" he whispered against her mouth

"Nyota" she whispered back and he pulled away

"I'm sorry, I don't follow" he said

"my name. My first name. Its Nyota. I want you to call me it. Just not in front of Kirk" she giggled

"I feel very much obliged that you have given me permission to use your name. As I've heard, you don't tell it to many people" he said in his usual informative tone

"you heard correctly" she said and stood on her tip toes and took the tip of one of his, pointed ears into her mouth. She had always been curious about what effect it would have on Spock. She got her answer when Spock let out a fairly loud groan

"tor ek'eku Nyota (do continue Nyota)"

And so Nyota did it again, but bit down on his ear, causing Spock to grab her waist and pull her hips against his with a growl

"oh" Nyota squeaked as she felt something press against her abdoman

"i can't control the reactions you give me Nyota, nor do i want to at this time" he said and picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Spock looked down and saw that the very short dress she was wearing, had ridden up, passed her hips so he could see her plain white underwear that was rubbing against him slightly. His breathing sped up and she gasped when she felt him twitch against her. She bravely started grinding her hips gently against his and his eyes shifted back up to look at her face with wide eyes. She picked up the pace a little, her desire growing and Spock let his eyes close as he tried to control his breathing. Nyota was starring to pant quietly now and she picked up her pace again and Spock dropped his head into her neck and started nipping and licking at it, causing Nyota to move her hips harder against his and start panting louder

"Nyota" Spock groaned. She loved to hear her name fall from his lips. Spock started to thrust against her

"stop!" Nyota shouted and he put her down, expecting her to push him away, but she didn't, she reached behind her back and Spock heard a zipping noise, before her dress fell to the floor around her feet. Spock took a second to admire her in only her white bra and pantie set, given to her by star fleet, and her black boots, before he started to take his shirt and undershirt off as Nyota got started on his trousers and boots.

Once they were both in just their underwear, Spock grabbed her and kissed her with such passion, that it became real to Nyota. She imagined all the fantasies she had had of Spock; Spock taking her on his desk in his office back at star fleet academy, demanding that she get on all fours while he pounded into her from behind. Spock and her doing it in her shower back in her dorm room, trying to be quiet because her roommate was sleeping. Spock sat in the captains chair as she bounced on his lap, the sound of skin slapping against skin as she rode him hard and fast and he had his head leaned back against the back of the chair in ecstasy and she cried his name and he cried hers with every thrust he made up into her and...

"Nyota! Your thoughts are very distracting to me" he growled against her mouth and she felt his Vulcan lok, staining against his boxers. How could she forget that he was touch telepathic?! She would have been so embarrassed if she weren't otherwise distracted by the things Spock was doing to her mouth.

"sorry" she gasped and reached down and set him free of his restraining boxers as Spock removed her bra and panties.

Spock cupped her breasts and Nyota moaned and Spock picked her up again and as she wrapped her legs around him, he accidentally entered her, causing them both to gasp

"Oooh sweet mother of mercy" Spock moaned and couldn't help it when he thrust up into her

"oh Spock!" Nyota shouted and they started a fast paced rhythm, both of them gaping and thanking the gods.

Suddenly, the images of Spock in the captains chair as she rode him, popped into her head and they both came, crying the others name.

"i am very interested to know why you have images like that in your head Nyota" Spock said when they had dressed

"oh, well, they are ... Erm ..." Nyota tried, but couldn't think of a reasonable excuse

"fantasies?" Spock suggested

"erm ... Yes" Nyota muttered

"it may surprise you to know that, i too, have came up with my own ... Fantasies" Nyota turned to look at him "and you should also know that we share one of the ones you showed me" he said and smirked a little

"really?" Nyota asked, a look of awe on her face

"it is one i would not be against if we were to try it. Let me show you" he said and put his hands on either side of Nyota's head. An image popped into her head. A rather familiar image. One she had had frequently, since boarding the S.S. enterprise. Spock was sat in the captains chair ...

There you go. Hope you enjoyed. Should i leave it at that? Or should i continue? Let me know

Amy Marie x


End file.
